


February Generosity

by Botanophillic_Zombie



Category: OC’s - Fandom
Genre: Competitive Flirting, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, HTTYD AU, How to Train Your Dragon AU, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Yearning, dragons au, god im at a loss here how do you tag shit, mutual yearning, what do the kids like nowadays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanophillic_Zombie/pseuds/Botanophillic_Zombie
Summary: Koppány was out on an early morning fly, enjoying the calmer air of the south. María decides to join him.
Relationships: María Guadalupe Montes-Rivera/Koppány Farkas
Kudos: 1





	February Generosity

Koppány liked things better on the southern isle.

Aside from the fairer weather- he glanced at the water, an endless tossing grey instead of frozen rock solid, it just seemed…  _ Lighter,  _ somehow. Nicer. There was not such an air of  _ dread  _ like the cold dark north he was used to. There was fear and there was gossip, yes, just as much as anywhere else, but when the snow fell the windows were warm with kindness. Cooked food and happy faces… It was a stark change from the sunken and hunger stricken shots he was used to.

Danube- Koppány’s riding dragon, tilted slightly to turn them up and away from the water’s surface. The change in direction tossed Koppány’s hair in another direction, and he crouched down further to press against his dragon’s thick fur. 

He enjoyed early morning flights like this now that he was in the south. The cold air felt nice against his face as it stung his nose and ears, it reminded him of when he was a boy. Sitting outside on a rock, watching the frozen ocean creak and groan as it tried to move. 

“Hey, Koppy!”

Danube perked up, and Koppány blinked hard.  _ That _ was not a part of his childhood flashback. 

There was a faint sound of wingbeats, before Ventarrón rose up next to them, glossy and sleek in all her wicked purple glory. On her back, not nearly equally as graceful at this altitude, was María. Koppány’s first friend since moving here.

He sighed, trying to keep his exasperated smile from turning too fond, “Goodmorning María! You’re up early.”

She grinned at him, and shouted back over the wind, “Wanted to see what you were up to! Down for a race?”

Under him, a ripple of excitement went through Danube’s muscles. He beat his wings a few times, and looked up at Koppány pleadingly. 

He shrugged, “I am, but I think thats a better question to ask yourself!”

Quickly, Koppány signaled Danube down into a dive, and turned back towards the isle. From inside his cloaks, he felt Jég-tó squirm uncomfortably at the drop. 

It must have taken María less than a second to process the turn, because Ventarrón was pulling ahead in a blink. 

Her spiked tail grazed Danube’s shoulder, and Koppány felt the static in her veins make a few hairs stand on end.

“ _ Repül, Danube!”  _ He hissed, and his dragon beat his wings, rearing his head like a sprinting hound. 

María spared a glance back at them, and Koppány caught the slightest flash of a grin before Ventarrón pushed herself through the air once, twice, before making a smooth banking turn right in front of Danube, and heading for the tall skinny peaks jutting from the east side of the isle. 

Koppány cursed under his breath as his dragon fumbled, unable to make such a sharp turn. 

“Good, good Danube,” He soothed, scratching behind the horns as Ventarrón pulled further and further ahead. 

With a heavy dive that broke into a roaring soar, they tore after the leading pair, but just as they got close, Ventarrón folded her wings and shot through a gap in the rock. 

Again, Koppány and Danube had to think quickly- rolling quickly to the right. Recovering from the panic and searching for his partner, Koppány took a closer look at the rock she’d gone through. It was a  _ narrow  _ fit- María could have smashed her head if she weren’t careful.

Koppány stamped down the worried feeling. María and Ventarrón we’re experienced fliers- it was being proven right now. 

_ Focus on the positive.  _ He reminded himself, jaw tensed.

Down by the water there was a bright streak of purple, and Danube’s head snapped towards it like a hawk. Koppány could briefly make out the image of María waving at him, before turning her attention back to the water. Ventarrón tipped to the side, gently touching the ocean with her wingtip. A huge sail of water kicked up, and before the words “showoff” could even from on his tongue, Koppány was steering Danube down and to the other side.

“María!” He called, “Don’t you think this is a bit unfair?”

Ventarrón tipped back upright, and mockingly slowed to match their speed.

“How so?” From this distance, he could see María’s smirk.

Danube made a noise of annoyance, and maneuvered his way around a few rocks.

“You know Danube is not suited for an obstacle course.”

She shrugged, “Not my fault Ventarrónita is the better flyer- no offense Danube.”

Koppány rolled his eyes, “Winning at an unfair fight to boost your ego, huh? Noble.”

“Just for you.”

Her tone put a bit of warmth in his belly.

“How about I challenge you to see who holds their drink better? If you can handle not being the best at something for a moment.”

Static crackled across Ventarrón’s wings. Koppány laughed to himself- dragons were sensitive creatures. That must have been in response to something like annoyance. 

“ _ For the record-“  _ Ah yes- annoyance, “I can hold  _ my _ drink just fine, what you call alcohol is more like  _ bear tranquilizer.” _

He gestured to the rocky terrain they had slowly turned away from, “And you call this a race? For Danube it’s a pit of snakes.” 

María’s expression changed to something like a pout, “.... _ Touché _ .”

Ventarrón did something of a shiver in the cool morning air, breaking her soar to beat her wings a bit. Danube responded by beating his, and speeding up. 

Two pairs of narrowed eyes. Ventarrón moved back to her original spot slightly ahead. Danube disagreed, increasing his pace.

Ventarrón spread her wings and steadily soared upward, and Koppány sighed as Danube followed suit. 

They spent a few more minutes like that, soaring in the open air. Sometimes a bit fast, then Danube would slow down, resting, and Ventarrón did the same. 

“Well,” María said, evenly now over the gentle wind, “I’m busy this morning and I promised Gordito a playdate in the afternoon, but-“ She looked to Koppány, hair in a tight bun and her cinnamon-honeyed face missing it’s usual glasses, “I’m free tonight, if you were serious about that drink.”

He grinned, “You think you can handle my ‘Bear Tranquilizer’ after a long day? You’ll be a fawn walking home.”

María rolled her eyes, “Danube can carry two, you could be a bit more generous.”

He thought of it, riding home on Danube’s back with the pleasant buzz of alcohol in his system. The snowfall illuminated by the torches lit at night, María in front of him, warm and giggling.

“I guess I could be.”

And he was. That night they sat back against Danube’s fur in front of a raging fire, Jég-tó and Gordito curled warm and happy in their laps. Koppány- he had been telling a story, looked over to María, who was looking back with a wide smile and darkened cheeks. Her glasses were skewed to the side, so he reached out to fix them.

“Mm, What a gentleman.” María slurred, letting her eyes slide shut. She leaned her head into his hand, and Koppány’s breath caught in his throat.

Maybe he could be a little more generous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn’t edit this one too much since it was,, honestly mostly a stress-relief write. I just needed to be in a different headspace at the time. Hope I cleaned it up okay!
> 
> Dragons (Httyd verse)  
> Ventarrón: Skrill  
> Danube: Woolly Holler  
> Gordito: Terrible Terror  
> Jég-tó: an impressively tiny Sentinel


End file.
